(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to electrical plugs, and more particular to a plug equipped with an overheat warning device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Electrical plugs are joined to sockets so as to achieve electrical connection for the provision of electricity. In practical applications, poor contact is not uncommon and, when there is poor contact, temperature rises and the plug may be damaged or even burnt down by overheating. Therefore, there is a need for real-time monitoring plug's temperature so as to detect overheating as early as possible, to resolve the poor contact in time, and to prevent safety accident from happening.